LOVE AND BASKETBALL: NALEY
by samcedesnaleybori
Summary: It is based on the movie Love and Basketball, but with a Naley twist. I suck at summaries so please just read. P.S. Rating subject to change
1. Chapter 1

Hey. This is my first fanfiction so i hope you all like it. it is based on the movie Love and Basketball, but with a Naley twist. Before you read here are some things you should know: Brooke is Haley's older sister. Lucas is not related to Nathan, nor is he best friends with Haley. Haley is obsessed with basketball. -  
"FIRST QUARTER-1981"

Residence

Nathan Scott, eleven years old, dribbling a basketball in front of Jake and Tim, also eleven. He sports a "Bobcats" jersey and some serious swagger.  
Nathan Swish! That's "HORSE" Nathan walks to the end of the court far away from the basket and goes to take the shot. Tim You can't make that.  
Nathan Watch me.  
Nathan shoots and the ball goes in.  
Nathan That was to easy.  
As the boys are talking and joking around, Jake sees someone walking up.  
Jake Hey, look, Nate.  
Nathan follows Jake's eyes, to a beat-up pair of Converse All-Stars approaching from next door. Walking in the kicks is a young kid in a T-shirt and Tuff-skins, and a lakers cap pulled low. A moving van is parked in the driveway.  
Jake Nate, I thought you said only girls were moving in.  
Nathan That's what my Mom said.  
Jake You think he can play.  
Nathan Nah, I bet he sucks, like Tim.  
Nathan and Jake start to laugh while Tim looks on upset.  
Tim Hey! Shut up!  
The Kid stops at the edge of Nathan's driveway.  
KID Hey.  
Nathan Hey.  
KID Can I play?  
**Tim:** No Jake pops him as Nathan continues **Nathan:** You any good **KID:** Yeah, I'm good.  
Nathan looks the Kid up and down, then finally agrees**Nathan:** Alright, you and Jake gainst me and Tim.  
Nathan tosses the Kid the ball. The Kid pulls off the baseball cap. Long, curly blonde hair tumbles down, framing a soft face and bright eyes. She is Haley James, eleven years old.  
**Tim:** Ah man, he is a girl.  
**Nathan:** Girls can't play basketball.  
**Haley:** I bet I'm better than you Nathan laughs derisively as Haley walks to the top of the driveway.  
**Nathan(whispering):** What a dog.  
Haley shoots him a glare.  
**Tim:** I think she heard you.  
**Nathan:** Nuh uh, they could only hear dog whistles.  
Haley starts to dribble. Tim whistles as he walks backwards, guarding her. She throws up a shot. IT'S AN AIRBALL. Nathan and Tim crack up. Jake rolls his eyes.  
Nathan grabs the rebound and shoots. Swish.  
**Nathan:** One, zip.  
He rolls the ball to Haley. She starts dribbling and again,  
Tim just backs up with her. She passes to Jake. Tim and Nathan collapse on him, leaving Haley open under the basket. Trapped Jake has no choice but to pass it back.  
Haley catches the ball and throws up a shot. It banks off the backboard...AND DROPS THROUGH THE NET. The boys look at her in shock. Haley smirks tosses the ball back to Nathan.  
**Haley:** One, up.  
**Nathan:** That was just a lucky shot.  
Nathan easily dribbles by Jake and lays up the ball. He throws the ball back to Haley.  
**Nathan:** Two, one.  
Haley dribbles. Tim plays her a little tighter. Haley bounces the ball through his open legs and lays up the ball.  
**Haley:** Two, up.  
Nathan can't believe it. Jake cracks up.  
**Jake:** Wow Tim she dogged you man.  
**Tim: **Shut up.  
The game continues, with Nathan and Haley trading baskets for their teams. Nathan grows agitated with Tim, who is unable to stop her. The score hits nine, nine and Nathan has the stands at the top of the driveway, ball in hand. **Nathan:** Point. Nathan dribbles through his legs, then pops an outside shot.  
The ball bounces on the rim...and rolls off.  
Nathan curses as Haley grabs the rebound and clears the ball. Tim moves to guard her, but Nathan shoves him off.  
**Nathan:** No, I got her.  
Nathan defends. Haley smiles back at him.  
**Haley: **Told you I was nice. I'm going to be the first girl in the NBA.  
**Nathan:** I'ma be in the NBA. You're gonna be on the sideline as one of my cheerleader.  
Haley suddenly passes to Jake, sprints for the basket.  
Nathan stumbles, giving her a step. Jake throws it back.  
Nathan knows he's beat as Haley goes for the winning lay-up.  
In desperation and following his dad's advice to win by any means necessary, he swings at her for the hard foul shoving her off balance. The ball flies from her hand as she crashes to the ground face-first. As she grabs her cheek, blood seeps through her fingers. While the other boys stand frozen, Nathan stares down at her, his eyes wide with fear...and regret.

SO THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER. REVEIW AND I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	2. Chapter 2

** James Residence**

Haley leans over the sink as her mother, Lydia, 36, wipes the blood from her face with a washcloth.  
Girl's Voice: Oh my God, Haley. Eeew Haley's big sister, Brooke, 14, leans in the doorway, making a face.  
She is a mirror of their mother, with shoulder length brunette hair and long painted nails.

Their father, Jimmy, 39, moves behind Brooke, holding a : How are you feeling, Haley-Bob?  
Haley nods. He smiles.  
Jimmy: Yeah, you're through.  
Lydia: She needs to stop running around like a little boy.  
Jimmy: She's alright.  
Lydia: How is she alright looking the way she does?  
Jimmy: Lydia, she'll be fine.  
He gives Haley a wink, crosses away. Haley pulls the washcloth away from her Mom and starts wiping the blood herself.  
Lydia: I'll get some ice.  
She exits. Brooke shakes her head, follows.  
Haley pulls the washcloth from her face and stares into the mirror.

**Scott Residence**

Nathan sits at the kitchen table, writing "I AM SORRY" in block letters across a homemade card. His face is tight with concentration as he tries to write in a straight line.  
At the counter, his mom, Deb, moves a cake from its store box to a cake dish. She is 30, beautiful, with effort. She smooths the frosting with a spoon. Dan, 32, with the height and ego of an NBA ballplayer, enters. He laughs.  
Dan: Honey, who you trying to fool?  
Nathan looks up, smiles. He quickly grabs a piece of crumpled paper, and tosses it to Dan.  
Nathan: Alley-oop, Dad.  
Deb intercepts his pass.  
Deb: Nathan...  
She points him back to his card. Nathan scowls, starts writing again. Deb scoops some frosting on her finger,  
holds it up.  
Deb: We have new neighbors.  
Dan wraps his lips around her finger, sucks the frosting off.  
Dan:See, Nathan, this is how your mom got me, with the old fake and bake. She had me thinking I was getting a woman who could cook.  
Deb laughs, pulls him down for a kiss. Nathan suddenly throws down his pencil in frustration.  
Nathan: I can't do this shit.  
Dan and Deb pull away, stare at Nathan in shock.  
Dan: Boy, what'd I tell you about using that word?  
Nathan(sighs):"Can't" should never be in a man's vocabulary.  
Dan: Why not?  
Nathan:Cause when you say can't, you ain't a man.  
Dan: And are you a man?  
Nathan: Yes, Sir.  
Dan: That's right.  
Deb: Dan.  
Dan: What?  
(then)  
Dan: Oh, Yeah, and don't say "shit."  
Deb just shakes her head.  
Deb: We should head over.  
Dan: Just you and Nathan, sweetie. I got go to a meeting.  
Deb: With who?  
Dan: Oh, just some business folks.  
Deb: You just got back from a four game road trip.  
Dan: Deb, don't start bitching. I got maybe two years left to play. I'm just trying to put some things together for us.  
Dan grabs his keys.  
Dan: Later, Nathan.  
Nathan: Later, Dad.  
Dan exits. Deb leans against the counter, concerned.  
Nathan: Mom?  
Deb: What?  
Nathan: Do we still have to go?  
Deb: Yeah.


End file.
